Date 27
by uzumakitakeru
Summary: Disclaumer : Karakter ini asli dan akan selalu menjadi milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuuman memakai beberapa karakternya, meminjamnya lebih tepatnya ;D Warning " Typo, Some OOC, Gaje, Ini Fanfic pertama jadi maaf kalau jelek Don't like don't read and don't forget to Review


Date 27

Rate : T

Pairing : Hinata x Neji

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaumer : Karakter ini asli dan akan selalu menjadi milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuuman memakai beberapa karakternya, meminjamnya lebih tepatnya ;D

Warning " Typo, Some OOC, Gaje,

Ini Fanfic pertama jadi maaf kalau jelek ^^

Don't like don't read and don't forget to Review

Pagi yang sangat cerah, terlihat Matahari sudah terbit dari ufuk timur. Sinarnya menerangi sebuah Desa kecil yang sebenarnya besar (?) yaitu Desa Konohagakure. Terlihat sinar mentari ini menembus jendela Rumah sakit yang paling terkenal di Desa ini yaitu Rumah Sakit Digital yah nama yang aneh buat sebuah Rumah Sakit tapi ya begitulah. Terlihat Gadis cantik tergeletak disalah satu ruangan bernomor 27 ini. Gadis yang berparas indah itu mulai membuka mata Lavendernya yang sangat indah. Rambut indigonya yang panjang tersusun rapih seakan udah sisiran. Dialah Hyuuga Hinata Gadis yang mengidap Kanker Otak Stadium 1. Hinata menoleh dan melihat tangan yang familiar mengganti bunga yang berada di Vas yang terletak di samping tempat tidur Hinata.

"Selamat Pagi nona Hinata" sapa sang Suster aneh bernama Karin. Dia adalah suster yang selalu memperhatikan Hinata.

"Pagi Sus karin" sapa Hinata balik ke suster itu.

"Oh iya, saya denger temen Nona Hinata akan datang sebentar siang, jadi Nona Siap-siap ya kalau masalah ruangan nanti saya akan atur non ^^" Kata Karin ke Hinata

"Makasih sus" kata Hinata

¤ Siang ¤

Hinata sudah bersiap-siap menunggu temennya, tapi tiba tiba sesuatu terjadi Ponsel Hinata berbunyi

Whistle (Siulan) yang menandakan sms masuk.

Hinatapun mengambil handphonenya melihat sms yang ternyata dari Gaara sang kekasih

_Kita sudahan aja yah maaf aku lebih suka sama temen kamu, yang jelas dia lebih cantik dan nggak penyakitan kayak kamu. Jadi mulai saat ini kita PUTUS dan gak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi_

Prakk

Handphone yang digenggam Hinata jatuh, air matanya mulai mengalir.

Tok ..tok

Ternyata temen Hinata sudah datang, mereka adalah Yamanaka Ino, Yugao serta Haruno Sakura. Ketiga cewek ini terkejut melihat Hinata yamg tak henti"nya mengeluarkan air mata

"Kamu Kenapa Hinata?" tanya Ino

"Iya Hina kamu kenapa kok nangis?" sahut Sakura

Sementara yugao tersenyum tipis sambil membalikkan mukanya kearah lain

"Ngh.. Ng-ngak kenapa kenapa kok" Jawab Hinata sambil memberi _fake smile _ke temannya. Dia mengambil tissu lalu mengelap matanya. Sakura yang menyadari hp Hinata jatuh mengambil hp itu. Sakura juga terkejut melihat SMS Gaara ke Hinata

"Bener bener laki-laki brengsek, dia mengulangin ini lagi setelah sama aku dia lakukan ini ke sahabatku, awas aja kalau ketemu mata panda itu pasti akan kuhajar dia" Omelan Sakura

"Kau kenapa sakura? Apa maksudmu? Gaara?" tanya Ino

"Ya laki-laki brengsek itu mutusin Hinata dan ngatain Hinata, setelah pernah ngelakuin hal ini ke aku sekarang dia ngelakuin ini ke sahabatku" jawab Sakura

"Halah Sakura kamu jangan sok drama deh, jujur aja kalau kamu kan yang mau ngemutusin hubungan Hinata sama Gaara, ngaku sahabat tapi Munafik tau gak?!" Hasut Yugao

"S-Sakura a-aku g-gak bi-bisa percaya k-kamu b-bisa be-begitu" Kata Hina sambil nangis

"Hey Yugao jangan memperkeruh suasana deh, em Hinata jangan percaya Yugao paling cuman bercandaan dia yang sangaaaaaat Garing. Sakura gak mungkin begitu soalnya dia sahabat kita kan?" Bantah Ino

" ... Iya kamu benar ino, maaf yah sakura kalau nuduh kamu kayak gitu" balas Hinata

"Iya Hina aku tahu kamu masih syok gara-gara ini" sahut Sakura sambil memegang pundak Hinata.

Yugaopun keluar setelah melihat adegan ini

_Rencana Pertama hampir aja berhasil, kalau gak ada bocah ini pasti berhasil argh sial mana adegan tadi mendramatisir banget... Pokoknya tunggu aja Hina, Ino & Sakura akan ada pembalasan suatu saat_

"Kyaaaaaaaa Sakit Kyaaaaaa" Hinata tiba-tiba merasa sangat sakit dikepalanya

Mendengar teriakan Hinata yugao masuk melihatnya, senyum tipis terlihat di wajahnya.

"Jangan berdiri saja yugao, cepet panggil bantuan, panggil suster karin sama dokternya Hinata" pinta Sakura dengan nada panik

"I-Iya Tunggu yah" Kata Yugao

Yugao pun keluar sambil memanggil dokter terpintas dipikirannya

_Rencana I akhirnya berhasil nguehehe_

Melihat dokter dan suster karin yugaopun menghampiri mereka dengan akting sok paniknya

"Gawat Dok, Sus temen saya Hinata kepalanya tiba-tiba sakit cepet Dok bantu dia"

"Apa? Ah Hina...oke saya segera Kesana! Sus ikuti saya keruangan 27 pasiennya gawat"

Perintah Dokter yang tak lain adalah Hyuuga Neji keluarga jauh Hinata yang bekerja sebagai Dokter

"Baik Dok, aduh Nona Hinata" cemas Karin

¤Setelah Hinata Diperiksa¤

"Keadaan Hinata sangat mencemaskan, dia bisa Mati kalau mendengar kabar yang terlalu mengguncang perasaannya. Makanya kalian bertiga jangan nyakitin Hina ataupun memberitahu hal yang terlalu mengagetkan" Kata Neji. Yah bisa dibilang Neji ini mempunyai 'ketertarikan khusus' kepada Hinata

"Baik dok" Jawab Ino & Sakura serentak

"Kalau begitu sya permisi" nejipun meninggalkan mereka

¤ 4 Hari kemudian, di Ruangan ¤

"Gimana Dok keadaan saya?" tanya Hinata yang kelihatan cemas

"Perkembanganmu bagus Hinata, kau sudah boleh pulang tapi jaga kondisi kamu baik-baik ya" Kaya Neji

"Makasih banyak Dok, kalau begitu saya permisi" kata Hinata yang berdiri dan mau meninggalkan Ruamgan Dr. Neji

"TUNGGU!" Suara Tegas Neji memanggil Hinata. Neji memasangkan Kalung di leher Hinata dari belakang. Kalung ini sangat spesial dan dipesan khusus, di kalung itu terdapat Tanda Love yang berukirkan 'Hinata'

"I-ini a-apa dok?" Seketika Hinata terkejut

"Ini hadiah buat kamu yang cantik dan telah berhasil menunjukkan perkembangan yang luar biasa, jangan dihilangkan yah" kata Neji sambil memutar badan Hinata menghadapnya. Kini kedua manusia ini tengah berhadapan dengan jarak muka mereka yamg tinggal beberapa centi. Terlihat pipi manis Hinata berubah menjadi Merah karena tersipu malu (Blush)

"K-kalau b-begitu i-ini se-sebagai rasa terima kasih Do-Dok Ne-Neji" Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Dokter yang mencintainya. Ia menutup matanya kemudian mendaratkan Bibirnya di bibir neji

"Hah..." neji kaget kemudian merasakan ciuman Hinata. Ciuman dari wanita yang ia idamkan.

Beberapa saat setelah bibir mereka terpisah neji sontak berkata

"Mau tidak jadi pacarku?" mendengar perkataan neji, Pipi Hinata memerah lagi, bahkan lebih merah. Jantungnya berdebar tidak beraturan. Ia pun menjawab "I-Iya Sa-sayaang..."

Hinata tiba-tiba pingsan, Nejipun memeluk Hinata dan Menatap wajah hinata. Ia tidak bisa berkedip melihat kecantikan Hinata.

"Hey Cantik bangun Hey..." kata neji perlahan berusaha membangunkan Hinata yang masih berada dipelukannya.

"Hem...wah ./." Hinata terbangun dan kaget. "Aku tadi pingsan ya dok?" kata Hinata sambil mengingat apa yang barusan terjadi

"Ia" Kata Neji yang Ragu apakah Hinata sadar akan perkataannya sebelum ia pingsan

Dengan polosnya Hinata berkata "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu yah Neji, sampaibketemu besok"

Nejipun berdiri terdiam dan menatap kalender dan melingkari tanggal 27 yang akan menjadi tanggal yang sangat spesial baginya dan Hinata

¤Beberapa bulan lewat dan Hari ini sangat spesial¤

Hinata terlihat sangat ceria, apalagi mengetahui hari ini adalah hari yang sangat spesial, dia berjalan menuju sekolahnya yah sekolah paling bagus di Desa Konohagakure yaitu World Senior High School. Dia merasa seperti hari ini adalah hari Terbaikk sepanjang Hidupnya.

"Fuwah Hari yang akan sangat menyenangkan ini serasa menjadi hari yang akan terbaik seoanjang Hidup" kata Hinata dengan wajah penuh Keceriaan

Dari balik semak (?) si Yugao melihat dan mendengar Hinata

_Hina Hina, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang tak akan kau lupakan... Ngehehe tunggu aja aku akan balas dendam karena kau telah merebut kepopularitas-anku disekolah, mengambil gaaraku jadi kau akan mendapat apa yang kau tanam dalam Hatiku ini fuwahahaha_

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas saat membuka pintu kelas tiba-tiba

Brukk.. Pwar

Karung terigu yang udah diikat dengan gagang pintu seakan terencana ini menumpahkan terigu ke badan hinata, Sungguh malu rasanya ditertawakan oleh satu kelas

"Wah ada badut tuh" "Mayat berjalan tuh depen keles" "Michael Jackson ya mba?"

Mendengar cemohan temennya Hinata meneteskan Air mata dan berlari ke Kamar Mandi.

Sesampai dikamar mandi saat membuka pintunya kejadian sama terulang bedanya kali ini air yang menimpanya membuat badannya basah kuyup.

"Kok hari spesial ini berubah 180o sih" kata Hinata dengan nada menyebalkan.

Ternyata Yugao mendengar dan melihatnya dari kejauhan.

_Rasain lu sebebtar lagi penderitaan bertubi-tubi akan datang ngehehe_

Hinata pun berganti pakaiannya. Dia bergegas ke kelas takut kalau akan terlambat. Sewaktu membuka pintu Hinata dengan spontan berteriak "TOLONG JANGAN TRIK ANEH LAGI"

Seisi kelas memusatkan mata mereka pada Hinata, tak tertahankan kagi tawa dari semua anak terdengar membuat Hinata sangat Malu. Mana lagi semenjak tadi kedua sahabatnya Sakura & Ino gak ngegubris Hinata sungguh pedih cobaan Hinata, Ia hanya berusaha pasrah saja.

Yugao berpikir untuk mengerjai Hinata lagi, yah berhubung Hinata memakai jilbab semenjak sembuh dari Kankernya.. Yugao berniat mencabutnya.

Dengan sengaja yugao terjatuh depan Hinata lalu dia menarik kudungnya dan Sret Kudung Hinata ternuka memperlihatkan kepalanya yang botak akibat kemo. Sekali lagi semua orang menertawainya dan Hinata hanya Pasrag dan Nangis

Tring...Tring...

Bel pulang berbunyi maka semua Murid keluar pulang Hinata hanya berharap tidak aada kejadian aneh tertimpa padanya lagi.

Diapun menaiki sepedanya dan mulaai menggoyang"kan pedalnya membuat sepeda itu mulai berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sesampai dirumah Hinata terkejut karena Termyata sepeda itu diberi permen Karet yang membuat ia terlekat dengan sepedanya.

Bruk...

Ia terjatuh dan sepeda itu menimpanya. Ouch sakit banget rasanya Hinata berusah melepaskan diri dari sepeda itu dan Voilaa. Usahanya berhasil ia hanya terus mengoceh gak tahu jika ada beberapa orang yang tengah mengintainya.

Yah semenjak pulangnya agak larut malam jadi Lampu rumahnya pasti nyala. Saat membuka pintu rumahnya Hinata kembali berteriak "Kyaaa". Ruamg Tamu yang biasanya nyala terus lampunya tiba-tiba padam membuat Hina sangat stress dalam kegelapan. Dia menabrak meja dan tembok berkali-kali. Tiba-tiba Lampu menyala dan...

"SUPRISE" sambutan Ino, Sakura dan Yugao [Sebenarnya Yugao gak mau ikut tpi akan ad rencana busuk dipikirannya jadi dia ikut]

"Happy Birthday Hina inikan 27 jadi selamat ulang tahun yang ke 18 ^^" kata ino dan Sakura barengan

Air mata kebahagiaan mengalir di wajah Hinata, ia memeluk dua sahabatnya dan masih menunggu seseorang yang lekat dipikirannya.

"Happy Birthday Sayang, Hapoy Birth Day sayang, Happy birthday Happy birthday Happy Birthhday to you" nyanyian seseorang memegang sesuatu

Hinata mendengar nyanyian suara familiar itu, ia melihat seseorang muncul membawa kue ultah, yap dialah orang yang ditunggu-tunggu Hinata, Neji

"Happy Birthday Hina and Happy 5th Anniversery wish you all the best lah" kata Neji sambil memegang kue ulang tahun. Hinata langsung menghampiri Neji ingin memeluknya tapi ia dihadamg oleh tamgan neji. Neji berkata "Make a wish dulu beb".

1...2...3 Hinata meniup lilin kue setelah make a wish. Neji pun meletakkan kuenya dan Hinata langsung menghampirinya. Tangan Hinata memeluk erat tubuh neji. Mata mereka menatap satu sama lain. Jantung mereka berdebar sekencang-kencangnya seakan lupa bahwa ada 3 orang yamg melihatnya Neji pun mendaratkan Bibirnya ke Bibir Hinata. Ciuman sangat mesra mereka dilihat oleh ketiga manusia ini

Pesta pun selesai semua sudah siap-siap pulang

"Bibi jangan lupayah entar aku mau kerumah neji jadi oimtunya jangan dikunci ya" Hinata menelpon oembantu neji. "Ia kan bentar aku mau bikin suprise Bi". Yugao ternyata mendengar perkataan Hinata "Ok bi makasih bi" Hinata menutup telpkmmya dan keluar ingin melihat temennya keluar dan Pulang.

Akal licik Yugao bekerja ia menusuk ban neji kemudian merusak remnya. Yah emang yugao pintar dalam hal inj jadi dapat terselesaikan demgan Cepat.

Hinatapun bersiap kerumah neji karena tau kalau neji oulang Prakteknya malam jadibingin menjadikan acara ini spesial banget buat mereka berdua. Jadi dia ingin cepat-cepat kerumah neji mendekor semua dindingnya ^^

¤4 Jam kemudian¤

Hinata selesai melakukan persiapannya dan mulai menunggu neji. Taoi bukannya neji yang ia dapat malaham Telepon dri rumah sakit

"Halo?"

"Iya ini Hinata Hyuuga kekasih "

"Apa? Tidak Tidak Mungkin. Tidak Mungkin"

Hinata menjatuhkan HPnya mendengar kabar buruk mengenai kematian neji karena kecelakaaan yang mengenaskan. Hinata bergegas kerumuah sakit dan menuju ruang mayat.

"Dok ini Neji?" tanya Hinata ke Dokter Sasori

"Yah maaf nata sepertinya mayat ini adalah kekasihmu karena mayat ini ditemukan di mobil neji yang terbanting" Kata Sasori

"Tapi dok kenapa dok kenapa? Apakah nggak bisa diselamatkan dok? Toling lah dok usaha dok" kata Hinata dengan mengeluarkan air mata

"Rem mobilnya blong, kayaknya ada yang sengaja tapi maaf lagi kekasihmu ini tak terselamatkan saya permisi" jelas sasori

Hinatapun terduam didepan mayat neji

"K-Kenpa neji k-kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku secepat ini nej? Aku mau jadi istrimu neji aku juga jatuh cinta padamu mulai waktu kau menjadi dokterku, tolonglah neji bangun buat aku" rengek Hinata "Kau membuat ku sembuh *sniff* tanpamu aku udah mati jadi bangunlah" Hinata sadar kalau ada seseorang yang melihatinya...saat menoleh orang yang melihatinya hilang dan Hinata hanya berpikir kalau itu mungkin cuman halusinasi Hinata saja.

¤Hari Pemakaman¤

Setelah semua orang pergi dan proses pemakamannya selesai tinggal Hinata terus memegang Nisan kekasihnya.. Ia masih gak percaya di Hari yang harusnya spesial menjadi hari yang sangat menghancurkan dirinya.

Dari kejauhan Yugao melihatnya dan Berkata

"Hahaha rasain tuh Hinata, makanya jangan berurusan dengan gua, pacar lo aja dengan gampang gua hilangin".

"Oh jadi kamu penyebabnya" terdengar suara. Yugao menoleh dan terkejut

"Loh kok? Ha..." saat menoleh mulutnya disekap. Yugao dibawa oleh orang misterius ini ke depan Hinata. Hinata yang hanya memandangi nisan itu tidak melihat kedua manusia tadi.

"Jangan menangis sayangku, ini bukan aku yang mati, tapi sekarang aku udah tahu siapa oenyebab kecelakaan kemaren ini dia Yugao" kata seseorang yamg suaranya sangat familiar di telinga hinata. Mendengar iru hinata bengong melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Itu Neji sang kekasih dan ternyata masih Hidup. Sentak Hinata memeluk neji.

"Ternyata kamu masih hidup, a-aku tau kau gak akan mati secepat itu" Kata Hinata sambil menangis.

"Maafkan aku sayang aku gak bermaksud aku cuman ingin menangkap manusia yang menyebabkan ini yaitu Yugao" jelas neji

Sirine polisi terdengar Yugao ditangkap oleh Polisi.

"Itulah sanksi bagi yang jahat" teriak Neji ketika Yugao dan mobil Polisi sudah pergi

"Kalau kau disini sayamg terus yang dimakamin siapa?" tanya Hinata

"Jadi sesaat sebelum kecelakaan terjadi tepatnya setelah aku pulang praktek, aku menemukan dia. Dia meninggal dunia dimobil karena terkena serangan jantung. Namanya juga neji. Aku tahu ada yang salah dengan remku apalagi setelah liat Yugao mengotak-atik kesin mobilku saat kita dirumahmu jadi pas ngebut sebelum menabrak pohon aku masih sempet lompat keluar. Aku lapor polisi lalu ngerencanain ini deh." jelas Neji

"Yang penting kamu masih bersamaku beb" kata Hinata

"Iya, aku rindu kamu" kata Neji

"Iya aku juga" hinata mendekatkan wajah neji memegang pipinya, mulai menutup matanya lalu mencium neji. Ciuman kali ini sangat lama karena kerinduan mereka.

"Hm...ini buat kamu... Maukan jadi istriku?" Neji mengeluarkan Cincin emas dan melamar Hinata

"Tentu saja aku mau, aku kan udah bilang sama mayat itu..." Hinata mengangguk

"oh iya waktu itu yang melihat kamu aku hehe" tawa neji

"Jadi kamu, bikin parno aja" Hinata sambil mencubit neji

Neji dan hinatapun menikah dan memiliki hidup yang sangat bahagia.

THE END

Fyuh selesai juga ^^ Review yah fanfic pertamaku ini ^^ makasih telah membaca sampai akhir ^^


End file.
